Rapture Of Hearts: You're My One and Only
by Cassidy S. Waters
Summary: Will is heart broken from Matt's sudden move. But then she meets a strange boy, and suddenly, she is swept off her feet . . . into a chaotic world where tragedy riddles the past with blood stains.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of this, you understand? Nothing! Only my idea.**

Will wiped her tears aside, swallowing the sob that was building up. She walked past the pet shop and stared at the sign that said 'For Lease'. It was Matt's grandfather's pet store. Cold and empty it laid and waited, begging for a new owner to come in and take it.

Will kicked a stray stone aside, and swallowed another oncoming sob.

"Why does life have to be so cruel?" she sobbed softly. Her memories reverted back to just two days ago:

* * *

Matt set the large box on top of the counter and turned to Will. "Will, I'm sorry," he had said. "Moving wasn't my idea. But what my parents say goes."

"Then why not run away?" Will demanded. "You have Shagon powers!"

"Will, Boston is miles away," Matt insisted. "Even with Shagon powers, it would take me days to get to Heatherfield and back. Besides," he added sternly, "running away won't solve anything."

Will bit her lip and staggered back as tears fell down her cheeks. "No! You can't do this to me, Matt. Not after all we've been through!"

"I'm sorry, Will," Matt said again, this time in a bare whisper. "If there's something I could do, I'd do it."

"You can do something!" Will screamed. "You can! Stall it, change their minds, pay Irma to mind zap them!"

Matt shook his head solemnly. "It's not that easy, Will. My folks already sold our old place and bought a new house. It's too late."

Will choked on a sob, and her brown eyes welled up with tears. "Why are you doing this to me, Matt? Why?"

Matt walked over to her and wrapped his arms around Will. But Will sobbed and shoved him away. "Get away from me, you . . . you jerk!"

Before Matt could say another word, Will bolted out the door, crying and sobbing as she went.

* * *

Will grimaced at the memory. After that, she had refused to say good-bye to Matt. Now he'll never want to talk to me again, she thought tearfully.

She kicked a rock off to the side and sniffled. Why was life so cruel? What had she done to deserve this?

A flash of red and green lights flooded Will's vision overhead. She looked up and saw a cheerful neon Santa waving at her with a jovial look on his white face. A young man was on a ladder, tinkering with the lights.

Will sighed, a warm rush of air exiting her mouth in the form of a cloud. It's Christmas time, Will thought, and I should be full of Christmas cheer. But instead I have a huge rain cloud hanging over my head, a wide gap in my heart, and there's no one to share or laugh with me.

As recalled, Irma was going over to her grandparents' place for the holidays, Cornelia was visiting an aunt of down in California, Hay Lin was going to China for exploration of her past, and Taranee was out in nature (her dad's idea), and seeing the great outdoors and hopeful to take some nice pictures.

And where does that leave me? Will thought miserably. To spend one Christmas with my dad and one with my mom.

Will had been so deep in thought that she hadn't noticed the teenaged boy climbing down the ladder. "Hello there," the boy said. "Nice winter evening, huh?"

Will looked up, startled by the boy's address, and gave a nervous smile. "Uh . . . yeah. Nice day."

The boy reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a pair of gloves. Will watched him put them on, sizing him up. He was cute, no doubt, with brick brown hair and emerald green eyes.

Will felt her face warm up, and she subconsciously brushed a red lock of hair out of her face.

"So," the boy continued, testing his now mittened hands, "what brings you out on a cold night like this one?"

"Oh, no reason," Will replied quickly, or rather, squeaked quickly. She gave a silent gasp and covered her mouth.

The boy didn't take notice and glanced over at Will. "My name is Souji, by the way. What's yours?"

Will smiled nervously at him, her heart pitter-pattering in her chest. "Mine's Will."

He nodded. "Glad to meet you, Will. I'd love to talk some more, but I need to get home." He turned around and began to walk off, but not before glancing over his shoulder and saying, "Maybe we'll meet again?"

And then he was gone.

Will couldn't explain it, but she felt lighter, like the burdens of the world were suddenly taken off her shoulders. Then, the weight of the world came crashing back onto her shoulders. But still, the glimmer of happiness, she enjoyed that.

In fact, she hoped she would meet that boy again.


	2. Chapter 2

"And who was this guy's name again?" Irma asked way too eagerly in the hallway of Sheffield Institute. After last night's experience, Will had called up her friends and shared the whole story with the rest of WITCH. Now, Will was being bombarded with questions about the mysterious fello.

"His name was Souji," Will answered. She couldn't explain it, but when she said 'Souji', she said it in a way that sounded like singing.

_Cupid must have hit a mark_, Hay Lin thought to herself as she leaned against the locket next to Will's.

"Does he have any brothers?" the flirting queen asked.

Will shrugged mildly. "I don't know. All that I know is that he did some work on the lights."

"Maybe he has a job as a part-time repairman," Taranee suggested. Will snorted and shook her head. "Repairman? Get real. That guy was way too h—I mean, he was way too young to be a repairman."

"Maybe that was his dad's shop and he helped fix the lights," Cornelia said.

Will shrugged again. "Could be. But look, it doesn't matter. The point is, I doubt I'll be seeing him any time soon."

Hay Lin felt the conversation was now over, as the clock in front of her spoke the time near class start. Only then, she gasped and backed up a bit. "Uh, Will, this Souji guy, did he have brown hair?"

"Brown, and shoulder length, I think. I couldn't see well in the dark, and he was wearing a hat."

"And he's as tall as Caleb, right?"

Will smirked a bit. "Yeah. Come to think of it, he had this built kinda similar to him." She looked at Hay Lin curiously. "Why do you ask—" That was then did the redhead was realizing what Hay Lin was so nuts about.

The boy, the handsome "repairman", the guy from last night, was walking down the hallway, straight toward the Guardians.

Will panicked and hid behind Cornelia.

"What are you—" Cornelia began to ask, but stopped as Souji passed by, realizing what caused Will her sudden act of desperate hiding. Souji only glanced at them for a second or two, then walked past them, continuing on, hinting nothing.

Cornelia watched him go, then grabbed Will by her collar and yanked her from her hiding place. "Will! What on earth were you doing?"

"Hiding," Will said softly, not looking Cornelia in the eyes. The young Earth Guardian groaned and shook her head. "No, I mean, why were you hiding from that guy?"

"I . . ." Will hesitated. She didn't know why she had hidden herself. Only that she did and she did not what him to see her. At least not yet.

_Aw, come on, Will! Pull yourself together_, she silently commanded herself. She straightened up and looked to where Souji had disappeared. She scratched her head and murmured, "Didn't know he came to Sheffield . . ."

"This is great!"

Will turned around to face Hay Lin. "What?"

She repeated, "I said, this is great! Not only is this cute guy here, but he actually looked at you."

"Who-ho, Hay Lin," Will said, shaking her hands in front of her. "Who said he was looking at me? He might have been looking at something else."

"Oh, he was looking at you, Will," Taranee confirmed with a smirk. "His eyes were on no one else."

"Looks like Will has a new boyfriend," Irma sang in sing-song.

Will's face reddened, and she said, "No way! I don't have a new boyfriend. Matt's still my one and only."

"Sure, Will," Cornelia said. "Try waiting a few weeks, and the whole romance will be over before you know it. Matt will move on to someone else, and you'll have to start looking, too."

Will's face reddened further, but she didn't protest, as the bell rang before she was given the opportunity. As she walked off to class, red face and boiling mad, she swore to herself, _No way, uh-uh, not me, no sir. Matt's my one and only. Those feelings I had were just a wash of hormones. Nothing to worry about. Just me being a girl._

_Yup_, Will thought as she sat down. _Matt's my one and only._ Then she thought for a moment, and then asked herself, _Or at least, he's pretty close to my one and only._


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm glad your phone's working now," Will said, speaking to her phone. On the other end, Matt responded, "Yeah. I'm glad. But I'm even happier that you finally forgave me."

"I know, but I should be apologizing," Will said. "I shouldn't have stormed off like that, when it was clear that you had no power over what was going to happen."

Matt chuckled on the other end, then his voice grew serious as he said, "You know, Will, now that I've . . . moved, it's going to be a lot harder dating each other and such. Do you think we should . . ."

"Break up?" Will finished. There was a slight pause, and then Matt responded, "It would be for the best."

"We can make it work," Will insisted. Matt hesitated before saying, "I don't know. We live on the other sides of the country. I really don't think . . ."

"Come on, Matt. Don't forget I am a Guardian," Will said pointedly.

"Yeah, I suppose so," Matt agreed slowly. "But won't you get tired after awhile?"

"Nah," Will said, laughing. "I'm not flying there, Matt. I'll teletransport."

"Oh." There was another pause before Matt continued, "Then I guess it could work. So, how's life back at home?"

"Oh, it's okay." Will didn't want to share any details about Souji. "How about you?"

"It's hard, man. There's a prom coming up, and since I'm the new guy, every girl here wants to ask me out. Gee, it's tough being good-looking."

Will could detect the slight tease in his voice, and she said, "Haha, very funny, Matt. Well, at least some girls agree with me on taste."

"Yeah, right." There were some voices in the background, and Matt said, "Hey, I gotta go. My folks are taking me out to dinner. See ya, oh, I mean, hear ya later!"

"Okay, Matt, bye," Will said, laughing. When she hung up, she sighed miserably and rested her chin on her folded up arms. Life was going to feel a little empty without Matt by her side. What's worse, she had to now deal with this strange feeling over the new guy. _Come on, Will,_ she thought. _You like Matt, not this Souji guy. Sure, he's sweet and all, and good-looking, and totally my type—Grrr, stop! Just stop! Matt, think Matt! Matt—Matt—Matt—Matt—_

"Will," Susan interrupted, opening her bedroom door, "your friends are here."

"Oh, thanks, Mom." Saved by the Guardians. As Will met up with her friends for practice, her thoughts about Matt and Souji drifted away, back into deep thoughts.

* * *

"Romance problems?" Cornelia whispered to Will in history class. Will looked up, startled, but was relieved to see it was only Cornelia. Shrugging in her seat, she whispered back, "I'm trying to figure out when I can go see Matt today."

Cornelia's eyebrows shot up. "You're still trying to make this work?"

Will shrugged. "It worked out for you and Caleb."

Cornelia frowned a bit, looking like she was going to make a protesting statement, but instead said, "I can't say I agree with this exactly, but you do have a point. I can see where you're coming from with this. After all, I had problems with Caleb when he decided to stay on Meridian rather than Earth."

Will nodded. "I was thinking the same thing. If you and Caleb could make that work, then Matt and I can make this work."

Cornelia smiled a bit then. "Okay, then. If you want to do that, I'll be there with full support."

"Thanks, C."

"You're welcome, W."


End file.
